


The Love That Smolders

by RoyalAsstronaut



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Bad Fic, Because quality control isn't the point, F/M, Humor, Just trying to make everyone's holidays a little more fun and weird, Not Beta Read, Not meant to be serious in any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalAsstronaut/pseuds/RoyalAsstronaut
Summary: Jamie and Claire share a steamy afternoon
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Love That Smolders

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone! I've been doing a ton of regular fic writing over the past month that I'm super happy with, so I decided to change the pace a little bit.
> 
> When I was in high school, my English teacher would always let us finish out the semester by having us write a "bad essay", which basically employed every grammar faux pas and terrible syntax and misspelling that we wanted. It was always really fun and funny, so I thought in the spirit of my youth I'd continue the tradition here.

Claire was wondering when Jamie would be home. She had been wondering that a lot lately, mainly because she never went with him whenever he was out. Today was no different. As she sat in their room pining, another feeling started to creep over her. It was lust. 

Was it? 

Yes, it definitely was--she had plenty of experience with it, after all. 

Claire wouldn’t call herself a pervert exactly, but she did have desires. Lucky for her, Jamie had desires too and he liked to enact them out on her as often as possible. Sometimes it felt like their desires were hand in hand, gently pulling each other gently through the woods until they reached the cliff, falling over it with soft moans and sweet sighs. Other times their desires were different.

After what felt like a century, Claire got too impatient and got up. Sitting down was too boring right now, besides, she was starting to feel a little tingle in her lower thighs and she needed to calm down. As she stood up, the heat from her ladyflower surprised her, causing her to loudly gasp. It was _hot_. She definitely needed Jamie here to help her take care of this soon, otherwise she was going to have to do it herself and that wasn’t as nice because her fingers just didn’t come close to how his manhood felt. 

She paced the room, restlessly and inquisitively. When would he be home? 

Suddenly she heard a shout from outside. She rushed to the window. She looked out. The men were back from their journey! Her heart fluttered at the sight of Jamie’s thick neck and legs with muscles popping out everywhere. It was traditional in this time period, even though technically this wasn’t Claire’s time period, for men to wear kilts, which were knee length pleated sort of skirts that were made from tartan which was a special kind of cloth which each clan had woven specially to represent their heritage which was unique to each family and had been passed along through many many generations across the channels of time and space, often going back too far for history to even record. 

Not being Scottish herself, Claire was only an amateur at kilt history, although she couldn’t deny she was feeling very interested in one specific kilt at that moment. She was called _sassenach_ by the Scots, which meant “Englishperson” and was meant to offend her. Jamie called her that too, but when he said it he didn’t mean it to offend her.

Jamie looked up to where Claire stood in the window and waved enthusiastically. He was happy to be back. Claire blushed and waved back politely. Even after the last few weeks of living with Jamie as husband and wife, she still got giddy around him. She paced around, touching her skirt and her hair and her face and wondering if it would be worth going downstairs to meet Jamie but then she decided she didn’t want to put on her shoes. Oh well.

Suddenly the door burst open and in burst just the man she was waiting for. _Jamie!_ She looked up from where she was seated by the fire (she had finally decided to sit down instead of pacing) and as his eyes met hers, she felt a fire start to smolder in her chest (not a real fire). Other parts started doing other things also. It was like her heart and her labia were two opposing elements--fire and water, heat and wet, roaring together in tandem like they had one singular goal.

Jamie crossed to her in two big steps and fell to his knees in front of her. He knelt in front of her and put his hands on her thighs and looked at her face longingly.

“I’ve returned, Sassenach,” he said in his voice. “And I was longin’ for ye.”

Claire was smitten. “I’ve been longing for you too,” she whispered, as talking out loud was too difficult at the moment, so she whispered.

Jamie kneeled up on his knees and put his hand on her face. “Kiss me,” he ordered and Claire acquiesced.

His kisses were always so hot she thought she would be lit on fire by them. His lips felt like molten lava on hers, searing into her and igniting embers deep in her throat that burned in a scorching trail down into her belly. She grabbed at his shirt to try to quench her flame. _Alas!_ The flame threatened to consume her. 

So she let it.

Soon her hands were in his hair, grabbing to pull his face in closer to hers as she poked her damp tongue into his mouth and he poked his into hers. Their tongues merged and unmerged, engaging in a delicate battle that neither side could win or lose. _This is love_ , Claire thought as she sighed.

Soon Jamie pulled her up from the chair and put his arms around her back so he could bring her close in a tight hug. Their tongues were still scooping the breath from each other’s lips, venturing eagerly into the wild territory of mouths they already knew so well yet somehow always seemed to get lost in. _Sassenach,_ thought Jamie as he embraced her even harder.

Then Claire was the one to make a move. She pulled Jamie’s shirt out from where it was tucked into his kilt and put her bare hands up it and onto his back. Jamie sighed into her mouth as she did, letting his teeth nip at hers, clacking dangerously. Claire gasped hard. She knew what those teeth were capable of and she liked it. Jamie began biting her neck gently and she gasped again.

Then he sucked at her neck in a tender spot and made a mark (Claire couldn’t see it yet). Claire gasped continuously, short little gasps and then longer fulfilling gasps, she couldn’t remember the last time Jamie’s mouth had torn so many gasps from her.

Jamie heard her and it thrilled him that he had this effect on her. He thought back to the time when he was a virgin and it seemed like so long ago although it was less than six months in the past. Claire had taken his virginhood from him as neatly as stroking an apple.

They kissed deeply as they stood by the fire until finally Claire pulled Jamie’s shirt over his head and leaned down to bite his nipples, which always made him hard. As she expected, he immediately pitched a tent under his kilt. _This is love_ , Claire thought for the second time that evening. 

She licked around his chest, making sure to pay close attention to the soft parts under his arms and his nipples. Jamie’s nipples were some of the best things she’d ever had her tongue on, and Claire was no stranger to delicacies of the tongue. Jamie had no way of knowing how his nipples tasted, never having tried them himself, but based on Claire’s obscene moans, he thought he had a pretty good idea.

When Jamie’s nipples were pink and hard like pencil erasers (which Jamie didn’t know about pencil erasers but Claire did), Claire gave them a few more licks and then went to unfasten his kilt. 

But Jamie stopped her. “Sassenach,” he said.

Claire stopped herself. “What?” she asked, a little frustrated with him. She needed him to be inside her _immediately_. 

“I need you to be inside me _immediately_ ,” she said, since he had proven once again that he wasn’t a mind-reader.

“Ach, sassenach,” Jamie said. “Are ye trying to kill me?” It was a rhetorical question. Claire would never have harmed him intentionally.

He took her hands from the buckles on his kilt and led her over to the bed. It was still rumpled from where they had slept in it earlier that day. The shape of her body was outlined in the sheets like a snow angel. It reminded Jamie of her body, which was so close to him now. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. 

He undid her dress and pulled it over her head with one swift motion. Claire’s whole body was covered in goosebumps and she shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature. 

“You look like a tender young chicken,” Jamie whispered in her ear. “Just ripe for the eating.” 

“Don’t be afraid to take a bite,” Claire whispered back into his ear also. She loved it when he was like this: feral and omnivorous. Jamie flipped her over so he was on top of her on the bed and took off his kilt.

Claire gasped again even harder than the first gasps she had gasped back at the beginning when Jamie was first kissing her neck by the fire.

“Please, Jamie,” she pleaded as she watched his throbbing meat greedily.

Jamie saw where her eyes went and he knew he felt the same way. As if she was a beast.

He put his finger to her ladyflower and it came away soaked. At the thought of her like that he got even harder although he didn’t know how that was possible. A lot of records were being broken today though, so it wasn’t that odd that his hard shaft might also break one.

Claire opened her legs, letting her ruby pink lips call to him without shame. As Jamie watched, her lips swelled under his glance, growing more luscious and moist by the second. It was time for them to meet his pulsing manhood. 

He entered her slowly at first but Claire got impatient. She wrapped her legs around him and drew him all the way in as she thrust her milky hips up against him as if in a wordless plea for more. Jamie had no knowledge of radios yet, but Claire did, and as she pushed her thighs against him over and over she hoped it would broadcast her pleasure signal to him. 

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Yes._

Something seemed to be working because Jamie began thrusting faster and Claire cried out in agony but the agony was so sweet. _Such sweet agony,_ she managed to think, before she stopped thinking altogether and let Jamie continue to enter her repeatedly.

He hadn’t entered her too many times before she felt that she was close to the end. Her breasts were tender and bounced against her ribcage like ripe melons beaded with the sweat of a thousand beads.

Jamie leaned down and captured her mouth with his, as easily as ensnaring a fool in a wily trap. 

“I can feel how close ye are, sassenach,” he whispered.

Claire whimpered imploringly. “Please,” she implored.

Jamie thrust faster and faster and then Claire was tumbling into the dark vertical cave of her own climax. She screamed in joy and clamped her legs tightly around Jamie’s firm and supple posterior ass. At the sound of her cries and the gripping of her wet interior, Jamie felt himself speeding towards his own end.

Her ladyflower was consuming him, like a carnivorous plant hungry for every drop of milky seed that he could give it. So he let go and cried out in his own way as he felt himself release. He collapsed on top of Claire and she was overjoyed. The comforting weight of him always reminded her of him, and the sex they shared when they were like this.

Jamie slid off of her and she nestled into the crook of his shoulder, utterly happy. _Sassenach_ , he thought again.

“Sassenach,” he said, tenderly.

Claire settled deeper into his shoulder and kissed his cheek. They both stayed that way until they fell asleep, and they stayed sleeping for a few hours. It was the best sleep either of them had ever had.


End file.
